


Grooming

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caliber just wants to make sure NJ will be comfortable, Friendship, Gen, NJ is fucking exhausted, Wing!AU, just let him sleep, they really care about each other, winged pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ's feathers are a bit disheveled, and Caliber offers to help.





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is from an au [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I devised, where only pilots have actual wings. I just really love NJ having wings okay.  
> From the prompt: “Your feathers are looking a little disheveled. Should I straighten them?” for NJ and Caliber?  
> Caliber belongs to Jesse.

NJ groaned as he made his way back to the barracks. He just got back from a harrowing mission. Maneuvering around that much flak was always exhausting, not to mention he usually smelled like scorched feathers, which the sonic ‘freshers did nothing to get rid of.

He wanted to clean up with actual water, but the thought of going all the way there, waiting his turn before undressing and _then_ cleaning, made him shudder. No. NJ was going to lay down forever. Or however long the war would let him.

When NJ got to his bunk, Caliber was already there, maintaining her gun. NJ loved that the pilots were quartered with the heavies, both needing slightly larger bunks. The gunners for their obvious larger stature, the pilots to give them a little extra room for their wings.

“Su’cuy, Jay’ika.”

“Su’cuy.” NJ could even hear how exhausted he sounded

“You alright?”

NJ sighed, “Yeah, just need some rest.”

“Are you going to be able to sleep like that?”

NJ paused in the removal of his light armor at the concern in her voice, “What do you mean?”

“You’re feathers; they’re looking a bit rough. I wasn’t sure if that would make it difficult to sleep. I could straighten them; if you want?”

Ahh, right. Skipping the shower meant NJ skipped the grooming that was always done afterwards. He _could_ do it himself, at least most of it, but the idea of taking that much time before sleep was just too much for him to handle right now.

Normally grooming happened between squadmates and loved ones. That being said, NJ cared about Caliber, and trusted her with his life. It might not be the most proper, but he couldn’t think of anyone else he would have more confidence in this than her.

“You’d do that for me?” Because of the pilots were so closed off to outsiders, most _vode_ were hesitant to touch unless expressly invited. Unwanted touch was a good way to get a slap in the face, and where their wing bones might be hollow, it didn’t mean they couldn’t pack a good punch.

“Yeah, of course.” Caliber’s easy agreement touched NJ in a way he hadn’t expected.

“Thank you, Cal’ika.”

Caliber smiled easily, and helped him with the rest of his armor before having him lay on his stomach.

“Just tell me if anything is off limits or hurts.”

NJ hummed and nodded into the hard mattress, words already a little slurred, “The muscles closest to my back are the most sensitive, but those feathers shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Yeah, looks like the primaries and secondaries are the worst.” Caliber replied as she started setting NJ’s feathers to right.

Her hands were steady and sure, but also so gentle. She didn’t pull any feather too hard or the wrong way. Her touch was relaxing and mesmerizing at the same time.

NJ was sleeping soundly by the time Caliber finished. She was completely awed by her _vod_ ; both in his allowance of her into something so personal and intimate, and just how special this really was. His wings were _incredible_. Soft and white and perfect. Every scorch mark made her sad; sad that something so beautiful could be damaged so easily. She wished he didn’t have to fly into battle at all, but knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She ghosted her hand over his feathers again, before heading back to her own bunk to keep watch over her friend as he finally got some rest.


End file.
